


Merlin on weed(非自願情況下)

by oreooooo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, character on weed
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreooooo/pseuds/oreooooo
Summary: 現代paro，南極迦勒底天文台的職場交友，植物學家梅林 x羅曼醫生，但有互攻暗示羅曼→炮友/以上←梅林我可能有點太喜歡冷酷無情且外道的醫生了
Relationships: Romani Archaman/Merlin | Caster





	Merlin on weed(非自願情況下)

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：這篇文只是想寫ㄎㄧㄤ掉的梅林，不鼓勵吸食大麻或任何現實生活中的成癮藥物  
> 吸大麻不如吸醫生，醫生很香

迦勒底天文台的420溫室裡，種有一批醫療用大麻。  
醫療用的意思是，這堆需要管制的綠色植物處在負責照顧溫室的植物學家，和負責照顧員工的dr.羅曼的共同監督之下，需要處方箋才能離開溫室，大多數人甚至不知道天文台有這種東西存在。  
上一位負責420溫室的芥雛子前輩個性冷淡，只對自己在意的東西有興趣，而大麻對她毫無意義。接手她工作的梅林雖然個性不太可靠，但對此姑且也算負責(他糜爛的大學生活只跟酒或色有關係)，目前發生過不符合規範的只有在聖誕節把溫室裡的大麻株打扮成聖誕樹這種事。  
Dr.羅曼今天很忙。迦勒底天文台這幾天像集體水逆一樣諸事不順，發生了一系列物體故障的小意外，造成了十幾個員工輕傷、幾個打到一半的文件陣亡和一名行政人員的心靈創傷，幸好沒有更嚴重的情況。上層人員正在作大規模的系統檢查，醫生收拾好手術臺，想到晚上跟梅林有約，決定先意思意思關心一下對方。  
剛好那傢伙先傳來訊息-嗯?等等?  
-420溫室剛剛有燈管爆炸，有幾棵葉子被噴到燒起來了，我去搶救一下，晚點聯絡  
-溫室沒事了，但我不小心吸到一點煙。如果我等一下走不到醫護室，記得過來救我  
-羅馬尼  
-羅馬尼  
-你為什麼不來  
-我好寂寞  
-羅~馬~尼~  
-啊，沒事，你不用來了，這種感覺已經成了我的一部分  
-還有300多棵大麻陪我  
-事實上人類的確是孤單的，我們獨自來到這個世界，也會獨自一人離開，變回虛空中微不足道的一點粒子  
-一個完美無缺的循環  
-太美了，在這樣的宇宙之中我們一樣渺小  
-羅馬尼  
-為什麼你都不來找我  
-羅馬尼

……這是吸了多少?  
第一個訊息是半小時前傳來的，估計那傢伙現在正嗨。  
回覆『馬上到』後羅曼立刻收拾東西前往溫室，安全起見他檢查了一下溫室門口的檢測螢幕，確定空氣品質相當正常才拉開門。  
「我聽到你過來了。」倒在溫室門口的梅林對他懶洋洋的微笑，白色長髮翹的亂七八糟，整個人在紫紅的生長燈照射下像叢軟珊瑚攤成一片。  
吸大麻過量不到致命的程度，但要是沒有好好控制，容易造成頭痛跟恐慌。羅曼放下東西趕快把他扶起來檢查，幸好看起來除了眼眶泛紅跟冒汗之外，沒什麼影響，「感覺如何？要喝水嗎？」  
他一放手梅林就倒回地上，大概是沒力了，「不用，不用，我蠻好的。」  
「是喔。」白擔心了。  
「其實剛剛感覺像在宇宙裡越漂越遠，但現在很好。」梅林看著他慢慢眨眼，一字一句的說，「你在這裡就很好。」  
「嗯嗯是嗎，那就好，」類似的話梅林講過太多次了，羅馬尼根本不痛不癢，「感覺還可以就起來吧，地上都是土。」  
「不要。你也應該躺下來，這裡很棒。」  
「我才不要跟你一起拿衣服擦地板。」  
「那你躺我身上。」  
那就不是衣服弄不弄髒的問題了。  
「別鬧了，快起來，我們回去。」羅馬尼輕輕踢了他一腳，卻被抓住腳踝，隔著靴口曖昧的摩娑。  
這樣啊……算了也好，讓他活動一下藥效會早點過去。  
羅馬尼想了想踢掉鞋子，隔著布料輕踩了幾下對方腿間，看著梅林開始低聲喘息的難耐的臉，微笑。  
「要做嗎？」  
「要。」  
「那你得乖一點。」

溫室門口有張工作桌。羅馬尼把脫下來的衣服一件件仔細摺好放好，一回頭發現梅林竟然用手肘撐著半坐起來，正目不轉睛的看他動作。  
這傢伙，如果是為了滿足欲望就很拚啊。  
他跨坐到梅林腿上，馬上被對方迫不急待的抱住，交換了幾個深吻。梅林身上還有一點燒焦的草味，他不太喜歡，但沒到受不了的程度。  
剛剛來的太急沒帶東西，只能做半套。羅馬尼拉下對方的褲子，把兩人的性器握在一起，就著前液來回套弄，偶爾用指尖刺激一下前端。梅林不住呻吟出聲，手趁機下滑到他臀部那裡，被他一巴掌拍掉。  
「羅馬尼～」  
「不行。」  
「唔嗯，那不然換你……」  
「也不行。」雖然本來晚上就有約，但現在他們兩個什麼準備都沒有，隨便胡鬧就等於晚點自己受罪。  
畢竟他們都不是二十幾歲的年輕人了。  
梅林不甘心的又捏了他屁股幾下，抱緊他加快速度急切的起伏，同時不斷親吻他的嘴唇、臉頰、鼻尖、眼睫、耳朵、任何他能碰到的地方，整個人像要纏到他身上一樣。  
他稍微往後退開一點，「你今天……嗯先不要摸……怎麼特別興奮？」  
梅林茫然地看著他想了想，沒有回答，又湊上來索吻。  
羅馬尼被斷斷續續親了好久，決定放棄把腦子浪費在講話上。  
他用雙腿夾住對方的腰，整個人往前靠讓他們的身體完全貼合在一起，貼著對方來回磨蹭，梅林發出愉悅的哼哼聲，趁機把頭埋到他肩膀上又親又咬，顯然一心想在那裏留痕跡……啊沒事，反正醫生制服是高領的。  
既然這樣他也不客氣了。梅林還穿著他的工作T，羅馬尼用空閒的手滑進衣服下襬一路摸上去，感受著對方腹肌胸肌的形狀，然後輕輕捏了一下對方的乳頭‒梅林清醒的時候完全不肯讓他碰那裡。  
對方的反應比他想得還大。梅林尖叫一聲馬上推開他，整個人向後倒摔回地板上‒但他們的下半身還赤裸裸的貼在一起，這個逃跑距離一點用都沒有。  
梅林一隻手護著自己的胸，臉色通紅的瞪過來，顯然對他的突襲非常不滿。  
哈哈，你這傢伙也有今天。  
羅馬尼不自覺更開心了。  
他調整了一下坐姿，讓對方的性器貼在自己股間來回律動，然後趁對方爽到失神的空檔往對方胸前進攻。梅林受不了被這樣玩，又捨不得下身的快感推不開他，只能整個人扭動著躲他的手，「啊啊……不、不要玩了羅馬尼……我要射了……」  
「……嗯？那就射啊。」他忍著下身被摩擦的酥麻感，夾緊雙腿加快動作，又用指甲隔著衣服刮了一下，「反正你又不在裡面。」  
梅林哀叫著大聲呻吟起來。

結束後他們都賴在溫室地上不想動。  
羅馬尼趴在梅林身上全身放鬆，連對方的手又回到自己屁股上又揉又捏都不介意。梅林倒沒說錯，這樣的確很舒服。  
……舒服到他可能會不小心睡著。  
他盡量打起精神，「喂，你還沒回答我吧梅林，為什麼剛剛這麼激動？」  
「主要是藥效的關係啦，剛剛各種感覺都特別強烈，孤單的感覺也是，看到你時開心的感覺也是。」梅林頓了一下，「另外……其實我一直想跟你在溫室做一次。」  
羅曼馬上推開他坐起來，「別告訴我你搞這一齣是故意的。」是的話他絕對打死這白癡。  
「怎麼可能﹗真的是意外啊﹗」顯然藥效差不多退了，梅林表情變得相當悲憤，「我才不想這麼草率的做，還在想要怎麼說服你……這麼難得的機會，白白浪費掉了啊﹗」  
「什麼啊，你想要就直接說啊？」雖然不太理解溫室的魅力，但這種無害的性幻想，他倒是不介意配合一下。  
兩人默默起身開始打掃戰場，衣服都穿回去之後羅曼還是忍不住發問，「所以，為什麼是溫室？」難道梅林對植物熱愛到這種程度了嗎？  
「因為都沒有人會來啊。平常在房間、在診療室或洗手間都要注意隔音問題，這裡你愛怎麼叫就怎麼叫。」梅林對他投來的冷漠眼神聳聳肩，若無其事的補了一句，「另外423風景很不錯。」  
423溫室是透明天花板的短日照溫室，天氣好時可以看到星星，而且有草莓。  
他忍不住跟著想像了一下。溫暖擁擠的充滿果實氣味的溫室，窗外是永夜的南極雪原，只有他們兩個人……  
「嗯，那裡風景的確不錯。」羅曼醫生的語氣不自覺染上了慾望的色彩，「說起來，下個月差不多是草莓成熟的時候吧？」


End file.
